Love before fiction
by Jazz Lolipop
Summary: Years before the first book there was a love at Hogwarts that would change the wizarding world forever. Lily and James met at a school for magic. In their seventh and final year they fell in love, this is their story.
1. The Christmas Ball

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, I'm just borrowing them and I cross my heart I'll put them back almost exactly where I found them. All thanks must go to JKR for creating such a fab world to play in and my first unofficial Beta-reader Floss for pointing out all those silly grammatical errors and laughing at all the right bits. XXX _

Chapter One

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" James said mournfully as he tugged on the collar of his dress robes.

Sirius lounged on his bed and feigned outrage; "Puh-lease! You'll be thanking me by the end of the night! Amy Bartemly is nice. _Very_ nice. If you know what I mean…" he waggled his eyebrows at his friend.

"You set me up with an ex? You made _me_ ask out _your_ ex-girlfriend?" James sighed and looked at his watch.

Sirius stood up and stretched; "Well, now, girlfriend is a bit of a strong term. We kept bumping into each other in various broom cupboards. Quite by accident of course." Sirius attempted to look innocent… and failed miserably.

"Fancy that!" James said as he rolled his eyes and headed down the staircase to the common room. Not that James was entirely innocent of bumping into girls in broom cupboards 'by accident'. But know Lily was going to the ball with that Ravenclaw git; Mclaggen.

"You needed to move on mate." Sirius said lazily. "I assisted you. You should be thanking me not insulting the lovely lass I so carefully selected for you."

James would not give up though. He was going to complain about tonight even if Sirius ended up hexing him into a green goop. Actually when he thought about it, being turned into green goop could be the perfect excuse to get out of tonight.

Sirius was having none of it however. He practically towed James through the Griffindor common room and into the entry hall where pupils milled around waiting for their partners for the Christmas Eve Ball from different houses.

Sirius pushed James in the direction of a girl in fuchsia pink. Her blonde hair was hoisted into an elaborate hairstyle and matching pink bows adorned her hair and hung down around her face. Her robes were very low cut and extremely tight. "Hi Sirius." She purred, "Hey James."

"Well I'll leave you two alone then. My date awaits some Black magic." And with that Sirius melted into the throng of people. James sighed and offered Amy his arm. Amy hung off it with a vice like grip her face practically split in half with the colossal smile she was wearing that managed to show every single tooth she owned. James sighed again and plastered a huge, fake grin across his face. Taking a deep breath he entered the Great Hall.

When Dumbledore had announced the Christmas Eve Ball for the Sixth and Seventh years the Head Boy was excited about the opportunity of asking out the Head Girl to go out with him. But Sirius had anticipated his ideas and spent a week persuading James into not harassing Lily Evans with yet more futile date requests. Amy Bartemly had been offered as a date instead and reluctantly taken.

After weeks of turning down invitations to the ball, Lily had eventually agreed to go out with a Ravenclaw called Timothy Mclaggen who was also in Seventh year. James had hidden his jealousy pretty well and continued to flirt, prank and bluff his way through November and all the way up to December the 24th.

The Great Hall looked magnificent. Holly and ivy was hung in garlands across the enchanted ceiling which was a beautiful midnight purple glittering with stars. Huge Christmas trees were bedecked with baubles and real, live fairies twinkling in the branches. Lots of tables set for ten were placed around the edge of the hall with space for dancing in the centre.

James made a beeline for the table were Sirius sat with his pretty Sixth Year date. She was glowing with delight of being out with **The** Sirius Black. James sank gracefully into the seat next to Sirius. "Does she ever stop talking, Padfoot?" he whispered. Amy had been keeping up a relentless stream of her previous boyfriends, all her other friends and all the rumours she had ever heard about everyone else.

"Well, Prongs," Sirius whispered back conspiratorially, "She certainly didn't do much talking when I was with her."

But James was not paying any attention. Lily had just entered the Great Hall. "Wow." He breathed. She was resplendent in robes of the lightest blue. The slinky, silky material flowed as she walked. Her beautiful red curls were piled on top of her head and tiny little blue gems glittered in her ears. Mclaggen was strutting next to her and waving to his fellow Ravenclaw Quiditch players. He was wearing bright yellow dress robes that clashed horrendously with Lily's elegant ensemble, James fumed silently.

"If I went out with her I would do anything that stupid! He looks like a giant dandelion. How can such an idiot be in Ravenclaw! A flobberworm has more sense then he does…" James silent rant was cut off abruptly when Lily settled herself in the chair opposite and tugged Mclaggen down next to her. She then proceeded to ignore James spectacularly.

Remus dragged Peter over to the table as well along with his Griffindor date and Peter's Hufflepuff date. James was still silent. Even Sirius, between flirting outrageously, noticed his friend's unusually quiet demeanour. Meanwhile Amy was sitting so close to James that she was practically on his lap.

The meal arrived, as usual magically appearing from the kitchens. James sullenly ate his food all the while glancing over the table to Lily who was pushing her meal around her plate and listening half-heartedly to Mclaggen as he bragged about his superior Quiditch skills.

By the time desert had arrived Amy was ignoring James and flirting with Mclaggen instead. James gave a fleeting look to Lily and caught her gazing at him.

For a second green eyes stared at brown, before Lily ducked her head back to her treacle tart.

James grinned to himself and Sirius poked him hard in the ribs, apparently he had been watching James and Lily closely. Abruptly he stood up and invited his date to dance. She could barely contain her excitement. They swept onto the dance floor and Remus and Peter followed their example. Mclaggen stood and asked Amy to dance. "You don't mind do you, James?" she said.

"Hmmm?!" James was woken from gazing at Lily.

"Oh never mind!" Amy cried exasperatedly and soon she and Mclaggen were welded together on the dance floor.

James flicked his gaze over to Lily's seat to see that it was empty. He scanned the Hall quickly and saw her disappear out into the grounds. James jumped to his feet and followed her outside.

She was standing just inside the circle of light to doors allowed through. James stood there in the entrance looking at her. He admired how her hair glinted in the light, how proud and tall she stood, how that even from behind you could tell that Lily Evans was not a force to be messed with.

The music drifted through form the ball, slow and sweet. James tiptoed towards Lily, he was uncomfortably aware that at any moment she could whip around and hex him. When he was so close he could count the freckles on the base of her neck he whispered, "May I have this dance my lady?"

Lily spun around shock in her eyes. Then she smiled. The sight made James' heartbeat speed up. Lily took the hand he offered, grinning in spite of himself he placed her hand on his shoulder and took the other, while his hand rested lightly on her waist. They began to sway perfectly in time with the music. Lily rested her head on his shoulder and James smiled tightening his hold on her hand.

The music had stopped but they were still swaying gently, lost in their own world. James was beginning to think that tonight was shaping up nicely when Lily pulled away. "James what are you doing? This isn't like you."

James' grin had faded from his face, "I messed up again didn't I?" he said dejectedly.

Lily smiled softly and took a step closer, "No, you didn't. I just can't quite believe that James Potter could be so… so…." She struggled to find a suitable word.

"Un-James-Potter-ish?" James supplied.

"Yeah." Lily said, so softly James could hardly hear her. Then she shivered.

"Are you cold?" James asked quickly.

"A bit." Lily replied.

James pulled out his wand and conjured a small jam jar. Poking his wand inside and frowning slightly a small blue flame appeared. Lily laughed and warmed her hands beside it. But James was not done. With his wand he began to trace the outline of a flower in mid-air, gently shimmering sparks floated were he had passed over his wand. A lily began to fade into existence. Perfect, silky leaves and soft, pale pink petals. With a debonair bow and an extravagant hand gesture James handed Lily the flower.

Lily gazed down at the flower for what seemed like forever, James could see her fingers softly following the veins on the leaves. Then she tucked the flower into her hair. "Perfect." James whispered.

With the jam jar full of dancing flames in one hand and Lily's hand in the other James walked out of the light cast by the doors and into the darker grounds.

A lone figure watched them from the double doors. Sirius chuckled to himself and then turned to re-join the party.

***

James felt electrified with happiness as he and Lily Evans began to circle the lake. "Why didn't you just ask me to come?" Lily whispered.

James whispered back, "Sirius, the git, told me to stop pestering you. Why?"

Lily smiled up at him, "I had made up my mind to say yes you know."

James stopped suddenly, "You were going to go with me? Me?"

Lily chuckled quietly. "Yes James Potter. I wanted to go with you, but you didn't ask me. I waited and waited and eventually said yes to Mclaggen. I wish I hadn't he is such an arrogant idiot. Even worse then you!"

James feigned utter horror. "How dare he take that title away from me!"

Lily laughed again. James felt the music course through his veins. "I much prefer you as you are now you know."

James looked down into her emerald eyes, "Really?"

"Really." Lily breathed back.

James watched her eyes gleam in the darkness, emerald green and beautiful. She was only a few inches shorter then him and standing so close he could see each individual eyelash. James swayed slightly forwards as Lily went up on tip-toes and their lips met.

And then they were kissing. James Potter and Lily Evans kissing passionately by the side of the lake. The little jar of flames fell to the floor and righted itself so that the fire inside continued to crackle merrily. James wrapped his arms around Lily's slender waist, and she threaded her fingers into his ruffled hair. Finally they broke apart, James rested his forehead on Lily's. "Wow." He whispered.

"Yeah, wow." She smiled back.

Far away in the distance, a bell chimed. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. "Merry Christmas." James said softly.

"Merry Christmas. Well, Cinderella, has got to be getting back." Lily laughed as James looked confused at the name. He was so adorable. She kissed him gently on his lips and hurried back up to the castle.

James watched her pause in the doorway. Her silhouette twisted to face him before turning and heading up the stairs. James stayed by his little jam jar. Lily was in bed and asleep, with a knowing smile on her lips, by the time he woke from his daze and headed up to his own bed.


	2. The Snowball fight

Chapter Two

Lily Evans squinted at the sunshine that filtered through her red curtains. She stretched out freeing her legs from the tangle of pillows and blankets. Swinging her pyjama-clad limbs over the side of her mattress she smiled.

James' face swam into her head. The face of that one person she had been sure she detested above all others. The face of the person she had missed the most over the entire summer holiday. The face of the person she had kissed last night. A kiss that had thrilled her along every nerve in her body.

A pillow hitting her in the back of her head interrupted her blissful reminisces of the previous night. Emma Abbot was jumping up and down on her bed. "Presents, Lily! Merry Christmas!"

Lily grinned and saw her pile of wrapped packages on the floor at the foot of her bed. Her parents had sent her a huge pile of books, a few of her girl friends had sent her perfumes or chocolates, and her best friend Alice Edge had sent her a gorgeous t-shirt with a lily emblazoned on the front in sparkly gems. Lily missed Alice, who had decided to spend the holidays with her family, she was desperate to tell her about James.

At the very bottom of the pile was a small green envelope. Inside was a hand drawn card of a Christmas tree with an angel on the top. The angle had red hair and green eyes. Written inside with an untidy hand that spoke of impulsiveness and fun was a message that sent her nerves into new tingles.

To my darling Christmas Angel,

Merry Christmas!

I hope the hols bring you everything you wished for.

As mine most certainly did.

Loadsa hugs and kisses

J.P

Lily placed the card on her bedside table, and moved the cheap grotty card from Petunia further to the back. She then headed to the bathroom to get washed and changed.

Lily entered the Great Hall in her new T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Students were milling around sleepily wishing each other Merry Christmases. Lily headed straight to the four boys sitting on the Griffindor table. All four of them were wearing humongous Christmas cracker hats.

James smiled when Lily lowered her slender form next to him. Sirius and Remus yelled "Merry Christmas!" and Peter whispered the greeting. Lily replied similarly and helped herself to bacon and eggs.

Sirius insisted that she pulled a cracker with him, and Lily complied. With a terrific bang and a huge cloud of purple smoke the cracker split. A twinkling pink top hat burst forth. Lily placed it at a jaunty angle on her red locks and set about eating her breakfast.

She was halfway through her eggs when James's warm hand slipped under the table and into hers. She tightened her grip on his fingers as he did so too. While holding hands made eating a little difficult Lily wouldn't have stopped even if she was starving.

After breakfast the Marauders dragged Lily out into the grounds, snow had fallen overnight and the floor was carpeted in a thick layer of snow. Lily gasped. It was like a Christmas card, sparkling snow glistened under the sun, the lake was frozen and icicles glimmered on the trees. Then she gasped again. This time it wasn't the snow that had caused her sharp intake of breath. A large snowball had propelled itself into her face.

Lily wiped the snow off her face, and turned slowly to face a very sheepish looking Sirius Black and a guffawing Remus. Remus had apparently ducked as Sirius hurled the projectile and Lily had been standing in the line if fire.

Lily's eyes glinted dangerously. "Sirius Black." She said menacingly. Scooping up a large heap of snow and rounding it in her mitten clad fingers Lily took a step forward. Sirius stood frozen. "I am going to ram this snowball so far up your left nostril it will emerge from you right ear…if you're lucky." Sirius fled. Lily chased after him whipping out her wand and banishing snow after him.

"Sirius looks more white than black now, Lily" James observed. Lily shocked him as she aimed a large pile of snow at his face. It missed. James's face split into a wide grin. "Oh you've done it now Lily."

Lily squealed and ran, James close at her heels. Sirius yelled encouragement at James while Remus and Peter alternated between him and Lily.

James caught up with her halfway around the lake, he dived at her and pulled them both down into the snow. Lily was giggling and panting hard. James went to tickle her when a fistful of cold snow met him face. "That's not very nice Lily." James said through the snow in his mouth. He went to dig up some snow when Lily stopped him abruptly by kissing him hard on his lips.

They had only just stopped when a loud wolf whistle sounded in the air. Sirius was waggling his dark brows while Remus and Peter were gazing dumbfounded at the pair.

Lily and James grinned at each other and, as one, chucked snow at all three. When none of then could feel any of their extremities they retired to the warm common room still laughing and cold and friends. After years of claiming to hate the so called Marauders, Lily admitted she loved spending time with all of them. Which was lucky because where James went the Marauders where sure to follow. All for one and one for all. And all that jazz.

***

When the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, they were shocked to discover that Lily Evans and James Potter were now a couple, a couple apparently joined at the hip (or the lips).

Lily sat by the fire with her transfiguration textbook lying forgotten in her lap as she watched James and Sirius thrash Remus and Peter at exploding snap. With a final bang and the smell of singed hair Remus retired to his dormitory in order to grow back his eyebrow, Peter returned to his potions essay and Sirius and James sank down on the tattered sofa on either side of Lily.

Sirius slipped his arm around Lily's shoulders and grinned, a grin Lily knew meant trouble. "Lily, light of my heart, I just don't understand what you see in my ol' buddy Jamsiekins. I am cleverer, funnier, far more attractive."

James growled warningly. But Sirius continued unperturbed. "I am charming, suave, sophisticated…"

Lily giggled and continued the list for him, "Brave?"

"Oh, yes," Sirius nodded.

"Handsome?"

"So I've been told."

"Pig-headed?" Lily supplied sweetly.

"Absolut…. Wait?! What?!!"

James chuckled and pulled Lily out of Sirius's grip, she snuggled contentedly in his arms. Sirius stood up, thrust his nose into the air and pranced off. It would have been slightly a more dignified exit if he had actually been watching were he was going and hadn't tripped over a pile of books and into a group of giggling first years. Bright red, he muttered, "Excuse me ladies." and slunk off up the boy's staircase with his figurative tail between his legs.

When Lily and James had stopped laughing, which took several minutes, they sat on the sofa in the comforting heat of the fire. One by one Griffindors retreated to their beds. Lily and James stayed. The few students left shook their heads, it was well past midnight and the two people who were know for their explosive rows were sitting together late into the night. The last Griffindors rubbed their tired eyes, wondering how Lily and James were still conscious, and retired to their four-poster beds.

Lily and James however were not awake. They lay asleep in the warmth of the dying fire, James's arm around Lily's shoulders and Lily with her head tucked underneath James's chin.

At two o'clock in the morning James woke up. Surprised to find himself in the common room, he stretched only to find a Lily on his arm. He stared down at her face. Her eyelids fluttered ever so slightly before opening and revealing the emerald green that hid behind the lids. Her lips curved into a small smile and James gently kissed them.

Lily curled her fingers around his neck, pulling his curly head down further. They broke apart when breathing become an issue. James dropped kisses down on Lily's pale neck. She tangled her fingers in his messy hair and he stroked her red curls as they cascaded down her back.

A loud creak from above them made them jump.

Lily reluctantly got to her feet, James followed her example. After a quick soft kiss Lily departed to her dormitory, though sleeping was the last thing she planned to do. James's kisses electrified her, made her feel more alive than ever, while at the same time making her feel more secure and wanted than she could have believed. So much so that she never wanted them to stop kissing. She never wanted to leave him.

Lily slipped into her bed and lay looking at the dark red awning, a small face with chubby cheeks, James's rumpled hair and her green eyes swam before her. Lily smiled. And promptly fell asleep, after all wonderful dreams weren't going to dream themselves now were they?


	3. The Marauder's prank

Chapter Three

James Potter was in a Charms class. He had been in one for nearly an hour. The work was dull and monotonous. With Professor Flitwick strengthening the protective charms around the castle, Professor Vector was taking the class. Copying out of the text book.

Lily was on one side of him, idly twirling her wand. The pieces of paper in front of her fluttered gently, they were performing some sort of dance. Twirling and spinning in and out of each other.

Sirius Black was also gazing bleary eyed out of the window at the fresh April scene outside. The sky was a piercing blue and everything seemed somehow sharper, more in focus. On the other side of the table Remus was breathing deeply, tonight was the full moon, this time would be particularly bad, James could tell. Tonight would not be easy, he hated having to watch his friend go through the pain of transformation almost as much as he hated watching his friends mind turn bloodthirsty and cruel. Only Peter was actually working. He was reading the passage in front of him with a frown on his face.

Lily had already made notes on the entire book and knew them by heart. James knew that he, Remus and Sirius also knew the required text. Peter did not.

Sirius passed him a small piece of parchment. James looked down at the spiky handwriting.

_We have to do something before I DIE of sheer boredom._

James glanced through his glasses at his friend, then at Lily. Lily was looking at him too. For a moment he forgot what he was thinking, lost in her eyes. She glanced down at the note in his hand.

And plucked it abruptly from his grip.

Sirius mouthed a swear word at him as he waited for Lily's verdict. It would not be good. She was writing on the parchment underneath his note. Both Sirius and James watched as her quill sped cross the page leaving neat words in its wake.

Sirius and James read her message quickly. Sirius gaped at her before scribbling.

_BRILLIANT!_

James wrote underneath this;

What's got into you Lily? Have I been a bad influence on you?

Lily grinned;

Very bad!

James passed the parchment to Remus who read it before giving him a weak thumbs up.

James held his wand underneath the desk and whispered "Wingardium Leviosa." The Professor rose up from his desk and squawked loudly.

Lily pasted her best student look on her face and asked sweetly, "Is anything wrong Professor Vector?" Meanwhile Sirius was making the chalk write on the board behind the Professors back;

NO-ONE SAY ANYTHING!

PLAY ALONG!

Professor Vector was saying, "I am in the air Miss Evans, please tell me how I got here!"

Lily looked innocently confused. "I don't know what you mean, sir. You are sitting at your desk. I assure you, you have both feet firmly planted on the floor."

The rest of the class were trying, and failing, to maintain straight faces. It was made even harder for them when Sirius took it upon himself to levitate the Professors chair so he was sitting on it, Lily pulled out her wand underneath the table and brought the desk with all the papers on it up to join the Professor.

"See, sir." Sirius said, "All your things are right in front of you."

At that point Lily's friend Alice broke into giggles; fortunately her outburst came at the same time as the bell. As one the Professor, the desk and the chair floated gently to the floor. Professor Vector hurried out of the room muttering about, "the hospital wing" and "things not being quite right" Sirius overheard him whisper "shouldn't have had that firewhisky with breakfast" The Marauders and Lily walked out of the classroom and up to the common room.

In front of the fire in their favourite spots Sirius stood up and proudly declared to all present that Lily was now officially an Honorary Marauder. The whole room roared with cheers and Lily was pulled, blushing furiously, to her feet by James and Sirius. They grabbed both of her hands and raised them into the air.

Then James kissed her soundly on the lips, while this only caused an increase in noise, Lily found that she happily did not give one.

Remus rose to his feet and nodded at James. Then he left through the portrait hole. Sirius glanced at James also, suddenly serious. James whispered to Lily, "C'mon, we need to talk to you. Not here, somewhere private." He pushed her through the portrait hole and Sirius and Peter followed as discreetly as possible.

James led his little band through corridors and down stairs. Peeves was bouncing down one corridor, James pulled Lily behind a suit of armour and Sirius and Peter also hid quickly. The poltergeist passed their hiding spot and he felt Lily let out her breath. She eased out of their cramped space and James pulled her into a hidden passage behind a mirror. Sirius followed as did Peter. Sirius turned to her and sighed, "Lily, it's about Remus."

Lily immediately looked worried, "Is he alright? He didn't look well today. Has he gone to the hospital wing?" James smiled weakly, Lily noticed his eyes looked more solemn, he radiated a sense of responsibility.

"He's not in any danger, I can't say he alright though. Lily, we're telling you this because we trust you. Remus trusts you, you have no idea what this means to him. You can't tell anyone at all. Only we and Dumbledore and a few of the professors know." James looked so sombre and intense Lily immediately felt an invisible burden fall across her shoulders.

"Remus is a werewolf, Lily." Peter whispered into the darkness. Lily felt her knees buckle and she slid slowly down the wall. James rushed to her and knelt down so he was on eye level with her.

It all made sense. Remus looking ill, his constant absences, Lily was shocked that she hadn't figured it out before. But then why would she have tried? Who would suspect quiet, studious Remus to be a blood thirsty monster?

But it's not Remus. It's just something that happens to him. He becomes something else. Something else takes over. It's not Remus.

"When?" she whispered.

"When he was very little, are you ok?" James said softly.

"ME?" Lily said, "Of course I'm fine. What about Remus where does he go until it's over?"

James grinned, "The Shrieking Shack! He's the reason people heard shrieks, when it gets very bad, he bites himself." The grin faded.

Sirius glanced at his watch, "Prongs, we've gotta go. You come and catch up yeah?" James nodded. Sirius and Peter slunk through the secret door behind the mirror leaving Lily and James sitting on the earthen floor.

"Where are they going?" Lily whispered, she was reluctant to break the silence that she sat in with James. James chuckled. He had been stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Now he lifted her hand and kissed it.

"A story for another time, Lily." Lily was about to protest when he bent his head and covered her mouth with his. Every thought of Remus, werewolves and secrets were thrust out of her mind and all that mattered was her and James. Lily's eyes slid shut and she ruffled James dark curls making them, if possible even more messy. James in his turn was running her deep red locks through his fingers marvelling at their texture, thick and smooth like wet clay. When the kiss finally ended James wrapped his arms around Lily and she settled with a sigh back into his warm embrace.

Lily was about to fall to sleep when James shifted. He pulled her mumbling to her feet and laughed, brushing her hair off her face. Arm around her shoulders they walked together back to the common room. The fat lady looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "What have we been up to then?"

"Blabbermouth." Lily murmured. The fat lady looked affronted before remembering the password. She swung forward and admitted them in. With a final hug and a quick peck on the cheek Lily ascended the girl's staircase to her welcome bed.

James watched her go before casting a quick disillusionment charm on himself. The fat lady squawked in surprise as she was pushed open to nobody. But she settled herself back to sleep as James slunk stealthily down the corridor and into the light of the full moon.


	4. The Quiditch final

Chapter Four

The year passed and inevitably the NEWTs dawned upon the Marauders and the rest of the seventh years. Lily and James's time together was infrequent as exam stress and ridiculous hours of revision plagued their days. When they retired to bed at some godforsaken hour they had no energy at all but to hug and wish each other goodnight.

Peter was buried under a maze of papers and Lily was reading her Charms book with her tongue between her teeth. Sirius and Remus were making various objects in the Library jump and wiggle as they muttered incantation after incantation under their breath. James was holding a sheaf of parchment. But he was not looking at it. He was staring at Lily, admiring her eyes, dark with concentration, her hair piled up and secured into a messy bun by her wand. Her lips moved slightly as she read the words on the page, he admired their changing shape. She was wonderful at Charms and he knew she would pass with flying colours. She though was going slowly frantic with worry.

Although James would never tell her, he found it endearing. Though twice this week Sirius had been given a serious talking to for 'breathing too loud' and dropping his wand and setting fire to her revision timetable. The first one was harsh. But James could see Lily being angry for the whole timetable incident. Sirius swore it was an accident, but James merely replied that at forty girls wouldn't find it funny and he would die alone.

"With firewhisky one is never alone." had been Sirius proclamation.

Green eyes met James's hazel ones and pink lips curved into a shy smile. James hurriedly looked at his watch and yelped. They were ten minutes late for Quiditch practice. Sirius and James leapt over chairs and ignored the squawks of Madam Pince.

When a sheepish Captain of the team and the lead chaser slunk into the changing room the rest of the team were already there. The accusing glares bounced of Sirius and James just thought, "Easy for them, I don't see any of them taking NEWTs in two weeks.

Due to Death-eater activities that year's matches had been postponed and postponed until the final, Slytherin versus Griffindor, took place a week after the NEWTs. James was reluctant to lose three weeks of practise and so kept his team at it until the fortnight of the NEWTs.

The NEWTs passed by the seventh years in a blur of exam papers and practical tests. James felt confident about his defence against the dark arts and swore to himself not to think about the misadventure in transfiguration involving a serving dish and platypus.

On the morning of the match James woke up at the very crack of dawn and couldn't get back to sleep. He clambered out of bed and noticed that Sirius's bed was also empty. He groped for his glasses and putting them on squinted out of the window. James cracked a grin. The sun shone weakly with a smattering of cloud just taking the glare off and a slight breeze played with the green grass stems. Perfect quiditch conditions.

Sirius was sitting at the Griffindor table with his fellow chasers Timothy Bell and Jessica John. They were chatting animatedly and pretending not to notice that their hands kept shaking when the picked up their pieces of toast. James plonked himself down and grabbed a few rashers of bacon. Next to sit down were Alice Edge and Frank Longbottom, these two were a formidable team of beaters and it came to no surprise to James when they started going out in their fifth year, he just objected to their constant snogging in the changing room. Their keeper, sixth year, Eric Wood was last to join the table. Lily arrived with Remus and Peter. She slipped into the space next to James and hastily buttered a piece of toast. James stood up and grinned down at his team.

"Let's go kick some Syltherin ass!" Lily kissed him quickly and whispered "Good Luck!" With a spring in his step and confidence radiating from every pore James led his team through to the changing room.

Lily had never really understood quiditch. She wasn't the world's best flyer and had long ago decided that charms were more fun then shooting around on a broom. But she supported the Griffindor team even when 'that prat' became captain. At the thought of 'that prat' Lily's lips automatically formed a smile. She took her place on one of the stands between a gaggle of fourth years and Remus and Peter. The two teams were already on the pitch. The shrill blast of a whistle and they were off. Lily kept her eyes focussed on the red blur of James.

Fabian Prewitt was commentating and his disparagement for Slytherin was so strong that his observations were constantly being interrupted by an irate Professor McGonagall.

The teams had been up in the air for about twenty minutes and Griffindor were leading seventy points to thirty. Lily's eyes were fixed onto the red blur she knew to be James. His glasses sparkled in the sun as he circled the pitch searching for the elusive snitch. The Slytherin seeker was tailing him closely. Suddenly James dived, the Slytherin hurried to follow but James was accelerating, the gap between him and the snitch lessened and the gap between him and the Slytherin became bigger and bigger.

James stretched out a hand, the entire audience were on their feet screaming and cheering. Then out of no where two green figures wielding bats collided into James.

He was flung off his broom and onto the grass he bounced sickeningly once, twice and then lay in a crumpled heap. Horribly still. A second of silence swept the pitch. Then Sirius had jumped of his broom and was leaning over his friend calling his name.

Lily jumped to her feet and pushed her way through the crowd, Remus and Peter close at her heels. 'Get out of my way, move! Move!" She sprinted onto the pitch and over to the still stationary body of James. "Please." She whispered as she ran. "Please, be OK."

A crowd of players and teachers had already gathered around James. Lily pushed her way through, not caring who she hit. She flung herself next to James. Sirius was still on his knees. "James!" Lily cried. Her voice cracked and tears began to prick her eyes. James hair was muddy and his glasses were hopelessly askew, one of the lenses had smashed. Professor Dumbledore knelt down next to Lily, he pushed his own half moon spectacles up his nose. Pulling his wand out of a pocket in his robes he conjured a stretcher. James was levitated onto it and Dumbledore looked at Lily. His eyes sparkled with kindness and he squeezed Lily's shoulder.

"He'll be fine, I'm taking him up to Madam Pomfrey. You and his three friends can go with him."

Lily grimaced and said; "Thank you sir, I'll be right up with him." Then she turned and melted into the crowd. Sirius, Remus and Peter exchanged a look and then followed James into the castle.

Lily twisted and weaved through the crowd, seeking the two Slytherin beaters. There. At the edge of the crowd, they were looking very smug. Lily stormed up to them. Their grins widened and they flexed their muscles. Until she whipped out her wand and brandished it in their faces.

Twenty-seven seconds later the two beaters had huge bogey bats flapping around their faces, boils on their behinds and were suspended in the air by their ankles. Lily turned around and walked into the castle. She refused to let herself run until she had shut the wooden doors behind her. Then she dashed up stairs and through corridors until she had arrived at the hospital wing. As she skidded to a halt, red-faced and panting, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall opened the door to leave.

Lily didn't wait to speak to them, she just ducked under their arms and hurried into the hospital wing. The curtains were drawn around the end bed, closest to the window.

James was lying on the bed, he was still in his Quiditch robes, the mud had been cleaned off his clothes and skin. His glasses lay on the side table. Peter scooted over to let Lily sit down at James' head.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over, she took James' pulse and then poured a thick green liquid down his throat. She transfigured his robes into a pair of striped pyjamas and tucked him into the bed. Lily reached out and smoothed down his spiky black hair.

The Marauders stood to leave, late in the night. Madam Pomfrey insisted that they leave and get some rest. Lily protested in a whisper but Remus and Sirius pulled her out of the hospital wing and up to the Griffindor common room. There were a few students were still up, they were mainly discussing the match and wondering if they would have a rematch. No one had actually caught the snitch, though no one had found it on the pitch yet.

"Wait here!" Sirius said. And he slipped surreptitiously up the boys stairs. When he came back the front of his robes bulged.

He pulled out a slinky silver fabric ad handed it to Lily. "An invisibility cloak?" she gaped at him. "Is this yours Sirius?"

"No, it's James. I don't think he'll mind if you borrow it." He smiled. "Go! He'll want to see you when he wakes up." Remus smiled kindly and pushed Lily gently towards the portrait hall.

On an empty corridor Lily slipped the cloak over her and pulled up the hood. She passed a mirror and smiled, no reflection gazed back at her. This is bizarre, she thought.

The hospital wing was quiet Madam Pomfrey was no where to be seen. Lily crept over to James' bed and settled herself into the chair next to him. She admired his face, watched his chest move up and down as he breathed deeply. Now and then his eyelids would flutter. Lily began to drift off to sleep; when James opened his eyes and gazed blearily around.

"James!"

James jumped a mile and pulled on his glasses, they had been repaired Lily noticed, he frowned in confusion and peered into the darkness. Lily giggled, she was still completely covered with the cloak. She pulled it off and settled herself on the bed next to James.

He grinned and pulled her into a one armed hug. Then he frowned and looked down at his clenched fist. Slowly he opened his fingers. The golden snitch fluttered feebly in his palm. Lily smiled. "Well done James!"

Unwanted a tear leaked out of her eye and trickled down her face. Another fell and landed on James' hand. He looked at her, his face creased in concern. "What's up?"

Lily sniffled and snuggled into James' sure arms. "I was so scared. I honestly thought something awful had happened! I couldn't bear to lose you, James." She took a deep breath. "I love you."

James smiled. Eyes twinkling he replied; "Of course you do Lily!" She punched him lightly on the arm. "Lily, I've loved you as long as I've known you and I know I am never going to stop." Lily felt like her heart would explode, there was no way it could contain so much happiness. James bent his head and kissed her.

The next morning Madam Pomfrey found a half invisible Lily Evans asleep in James' arms. She smiled softly and tiptoed away.


	5. The First defiance

Chapter Five

Lily smiled up at the sky, her eyes shut; the sunlight warming her lids. James hand was holding hers and his other hand was playing idly with her hair. The last few days of the term were heavenly, seventh years had nothing left to do and the teachers had let them off all lessons. Most hours were whiled away in the sun-drenched grounds memorising every beautiful inch of their school and their home.

"I love you Lily Evans." James murmured.

Lily's grin widened, "I love you too, James."

A theatrical retching sound erupted from behind them. James rolled his eyes and pointed his wand over his shoulder. Sirius swore, ducked and Peter got hit in the chest with the flash of light, he was dragged into the air and hung suspended by his ankle. His face grew steadily pinker as he determinedly kept the hem of his robe around his knees.

Lily lazily flicked her wand over her shoulder and Peter floated slowly down to the ground, he landed with a thump and toppled over onto his backside.

Sirius said dejectedly; "I'm bored."

Lily sighed, "Do something creative then Sirius."

Sirius perked up, "You're right Lils! Us Marauders have got to come up with THE BEST PRANK YET! Something to really round up all the time here, it's got to be big, it's got to be unique, it's got to be messy and it's got to be something only we would think up!!"

Remus laughed, "Painting the whole school red?"

James joined in, "Turning one of the corridors into a swamp or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous Prongs," Sirius scoffed, "I don't think anyone could pull that one off! Where would you get the swamp?"

"Fireworks?" Peter suggested.

"Hardly unique, Wormtail! Sure it'd be funny but we've already done that."

"You're not exactly coming up with any ideas Sirius." Lily pointed out.

"Well neither are you! C'mon what's your input?" Sirius poked her in the side.

Lily rolled over and flicked her hair over one shoulder, Sirius shook his head as James watched her with a slightly dazed look on his face, "Forget about it! I am taking no part in this madness!!"

That night in the common room the four Marauders were conspicuously absent. Lily and Alice were toasting marshmallows over the fire. Alice spoke through the melted sweetness in her mouth, "What you up to tonight Lily? 'Cos you know I'm going out with Frank, we thought we'd revisit some of the broom closets of our youth." She wiggled her eyebrows at her friend who laughed.

"I think I'll just go for a walk through the grounds, James and his posse are out planning the mother of all pranks to delight us when we leave."

They spent the next hour or so happily speculating what the prank could be and reminiscing some of their better ones of the past. When Alice left the common room and grinning Frank in tow Lily glanced around and slipped surreptitiously up the boy's staircase. She opened the door to the marauders dormitory and rifled quickly through James top drawer, she soon found the silky material she was look for and threw it over herself. No one noticed the portrait hole open up to no one although the fat lady did murmur in her dozy state.

The castle ground were bathed in the light of the large moon, the lake was so smooth she could see every little pinprick of light reflected on its mirror smooth surface. Four figures were standing next to the lake and even from a distance Lily could recognise them, the Marauders were out tonight.

She stole towards them and poked Sirius in the stomach he jumped and swore and Lily giggled as she took off the cloak. James hugged her and Sirius scowled. Then he stiffened, "Do you hear that?

Lily stood perfectly still and across the silent night she too heard jeers and shouts and loud cracks of trees being pulled down. "What is it?" she whispered to James. He just shook his head.

"Peter, go and get Dumbledore." He hissed. Peter nodded and disappeared. Lily look around for him and saw a large rat scurry across the floor.

"He's an animagus?" she whispered to James.

He nodded, "All of us, so we can be with Remus when he changes. Come on! We're going to go check it out." He took hold Lily's hand and held it tightly.

In the dark dankness of the forest the noises were louder. Lily shivered and James squeezed her hand as the four of them crept over the leaves and twigs trying not to make a noise. "I'm going to get a closer look." Breathed Sirius and he melted into a huge black dog his paws silent on the ground his fur camouflaging him perfectly into the velvety darkness underneath the trees.

"Remus, I think you should send a Patronus to McGonagall. You can do the talking ones can't you?" Remus nodded his head. Lily could just about see the movement though the murkiness before he crept towards the edge of the trees. "I'm going to transform, Lily." James whispered his eyes trying to see through the darkness that pressed in on all sides. "I want you to get on my back in case we need to move quickly."

Lily watched in amazement as James was replaced with a magnificent, snow white stag. The stag gently butted her with his head and she tentatively stroked his fur. "You're beautiful." She whispered. The stag gestured with his head for her to climb onto his back. Lily climbed up with a little difficulty and pressed her face into the stag's neck. The stag set off at a brisk trot after the black dog.

Sirius was pressed close to the ground a very low growl ripping through his barred teeth. Lily slipped from James' back and crouched next to Sirius. In the clearing dark, hooded figures were sharply defined against the flickering glow of a large fire. A huge fir tree fell with a crack into the fire making the flames leap higher as they devoured it. "Death Eaters!" Lily breathed. James turned back into his human form.

"My brothers!" Lily stiffened the high, cruel voice sending shivers down her spine. "My sisters! Tonight we" he stopped suddenly and in a flurry of robes disappeared. The Death Eaters looked around their cloaks rustling on the ground in their confusion. Lily felt her heart beating against her ribcage frantically. "Children." A silky voice whispered into her ear. She turned to see the deathly white face, slit nostrils and ruby red eyes right next to her.

Lily screamed.

Death Eaters pounced on them. Sirius, still a dog barked and growled snapping at ankles and biting shoulders, he reared up on his hind legs his jaws wide when a flash of light hit him directly in the chest sending him crashing onto the leaf strewn floor. "SIRIUS!" James yelled as his fallen friend turned back into his human form but stayed terribly still. James sent darts of red light all around Death Eaters crumpled but still more came.

"Not another move." Voldemort hissed. James glanced at him and Voldemort pushed his wand tip harder into Lily's neck. Against her will Lily whimpered. James became a statue his eyes never leaving Lily. "Better." Voldemort said, "Drop your wand." James did so without hesitation. "You're the Potter boy." He said looking curiously at James. "I remember your father boy." James's hands curled into fists but he remained silent. Voldemort had murdered his father four years ago along with his uncle and his twenty year old cousin. "Oh dear. How sad your mother will be with another family death." Lightening quick James threw himself to the side at the exact moment that Lily rammed her elbow into Voldemort's chest. The green light missed and hit a bush setting the leaves on fire. "How dare you!" Voldemort took aim again as Lily scrambled away from him, "CRUCIO!"

Lily screamed again, long piercing shriek of agony. Red hot needles where piercing her skin, flames were burning her face, her bones were twisting and snapping. "Lily! No! Lily!" She could only just hear James over the roaring in her ears and then it stopped. She lay breathless on the ground her limbs trembling catcalls and jeers surrounding her. "Lily!" James wrenched himself out of the grip of the Death Eater holding him and skidded to a stop next to her. He cradled her face in his hands. "Lily. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Voldemort flicked his wand and James soared away colliding with a tree with a sickening crunch. Lily yelled again her throat raw from yelling. "You monster!" she flung herself at Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed at this display of pointless violence. "Who are your parents Lily?" he jeered.

"My father is a policeman. A good man you son of a," Voldemort cursed her again and Lily lay writhing on the ground moaning in pain.

"Tut, tut. Such language. What is Dumbledore teaching you at that school?" He lifted his wand and turned to his followers. "Shall I kill her quickly? Or shall I torture the mudblood?" They screamed their approval. Lily dragged herself off the floor before any of them could react drew back her hand and slapped Voldemort hard.

Silence fell over the clearing. James limped over to Lily positioning himself between her and Voldemort. "I don't want to kill you." Voldemort whispered. "You're a pureblood. Join me."

"I'd rather not." James said narrowing his eyes.

"Move away from the girl. She's not worth protecting." James stayed where he was. "How dare you defy me!" Voldemort shrieked.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Lily shot around James back. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. He looked down at his empty palm as though he could not believe what had just happened.

Every Death Eater pointed their wands at the couple. Lily closed her eyes as James reached behind him to put an arm around her trying to protect her. "NO!" Voldemort said. "I will deal with them." He had retrieved his wand.

"Any last words?"

"You won't win!" Lily said trying to keep her voice steady. "You can't win."

"Why because good always triumphs over evil?" Voldemort sneered. "This isn't a fairy tale, girl."

"Because we will die for our cause." Lily said. "None of your followers would die for you. They say they will but they are only with you because they are scared. That is why you won't win."

The Death Eaters shuffled uncomfortably.

"Of course she is quiet right, Tom." Said a calm voice. Dumbledore emerged through the trees flanked by Remus and Professor McGonagall. "Miss Evans is remarkably wise for her years. Are you alright Lily?" he turned to Lily whose legs were shaking so badly she needed James to hold her up.

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort hissed.

Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacles at him. "Yes. Over the years I have not changed quite as much as you have Tom." Suddenly fire bloomed from the tip of his wand and snaked around the clearing. The Death Eaters screamed as their black robes caught alight. As one they all vanished into the night air Voldemort glaring at Lily and James before disappearing into black smoke.

"Come along." Dumbledore said kindly placing am arm around Lily and helping James support her.

"Sir, Sirius!" James said.

"I've got him Potter." Said McGonagall crisply, she conjured a stretcher and levitated it through the woods.

In the safety of the hospital wing Dumbledore sat in an armchair regarding Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter over steepled fingers. Madam Pomfrey hurried around them in her nightgown pouring a spicy sweet potion down their throats and healing James's cracked ribs.

When Lily felt her hands stop trembling Dumbledore began to speak. "I would ask you to keep tonight's events quiet. I do not want to frighten the students." Lily and the Marauders nodded. "You were all very brave tonight. You acted decisively and sensibly. It takes more than courage to be effective against your foes. I would like to ask you all to join an elite fighting force that has been in operation for a few years now. It is made up of highly skilled wizards and witches dedicated to battling Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I would urge you to think carefully first because it is an extremely risky job. I would not ask you but I know that you would perform admirably."

Lily looked at James who was studying his hands intently. "Voldemort killed my father." He said his hazel eyes glinting dangerously. "I want to fight him."

"Count me in!" Sirius said eagerly.

"Me too." Remus said in his quiet way. Peter looked a little grey but nodded none the less.

Dumbledore turned to Lily who looked at James. "Yes." She said without hesitation. "Voldemort wants me dead. He wants to kill me because of my parents. I love my parents and I am proud to be a muggleborn. I want to stop him."

Dumbledore nodded once. "Welcome. Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." He regarded them all carefully for another moment and then stood abruptly clapping his hands together. "I am sure Madam Pomfrey would beat me to death with my bunny slippers if I even suggested that you leave the hospital wing so I will see you all at breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight." He swept out of the double doors.

"The Order of the Phoenix." Sirius said slowly. "Catchy!"

James laughed and crawled into bed, "Go to sleep Padfoot."

"Padfoot! Now it all makes sense!" Lily said snuggling down into her bed too.

A few hours later Lily woke to see light gleaming off James's eyes as he watched her. Silently she reached across the space between their beds and took his hand. "I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered. "I wasn't afraid of dying but seeing you in pain…" he broke off. "I wanted to kill him." He whispered. "Does that make me as bad as him?"

"No." Lily said immediately. "I know how you feel. I wanted to kill him too when I saw him send you flying. It was like a fire burning through me. I've never felt that way before. It's ok to want to protect people that you love."

James nodded and squeezed her hand, "Come 'ere." Lily grinned and slipped out of her bed over to James's. James scooted over to give her room and pulled her tightly against his chest. Lily fell asleep again to the comforting feeling of James's heart beating under her fingertips.

Only to be woken an hour later by having a pillow thrown into her face by Sirius who then spent the rest of the day telling them off for scarring Peter's virgin eyes. Until James put a silenciocharm on him and hexed his hands to his sides to stop him miming stuff too.


End file.
